Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage-current converter, and a load driver including the voltage-current converter for supplying a current to a load and driving the load.
Description of the Background Art
Load drivers for supplying a current to a load and driving the load have been conventionally known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-283110 discloses a light emitting diode (LED) driver for driving an LED. In the LED driver, a current from a constant current source is amplified by a current mirror, and is supplied to the LED.